Renacer a la Oscuridad
by Leth Nekoi
Summary: Tras el fin de la primera guerra muchos secretos fueron enterrados junto con miles de inocentes, y el verdadero culpable se oculto en las sombras de la ignorancia, ahora 16 años mas tarde aquellos que recuerdan la verdad regresan para reclamar venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Renacer a la oscuridad

Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso sin motivos de lucro. (a excepción de unos cuantos que son de mi invención).

Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas XP

Prologo

Con la guerra muchos secretos fueron enterrados junto con aquellos que pudieron revelarlos, beneficiando mas al bando de la luz que al del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, logrando así que el verdadero culpable fuera puesto como un salvador y protector, dejando a su merced el control de todo el mundo mágico, aunque claro, desde la sombras jala los hilos logrando cada uno de sus planes. Con tal disfraz todos confían en el, y el que logra ver mas allá es asesinado, tachado de traidor y olvidado.

Aun así testigos quedan de la verdad olvidada tras la guerra y poco a poco se van moviendo, para acabar con la ilusión de tranquilidad que domina...

1. ¿Mago o Mestizo?

Como cada año el calor sofocante del verano hace que miles de alumnos en plenas vacaciones busquen estar en playas o albercas para refrescarse y disfrutar de su tiempo libre, sin embargo para Harry Potter eso solo es un sueño ya que como cada año pasaba el verano con sus tíos muggles a esperar el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, a pesar de ello se encontraba bastante , ya que este seria el ultimo año que tiene que estar en casa de sus tíos ya que el 31 de julio cumpliría la mayoría de edad con lo cual el encantamiento protector que rodeaba la casa desaparecería, y con ello ya nada le obligaba a volver con ellos. Aun así su estancia no iba a ser menos desagradable que el ultimo año ...

-¡Harry! Ayuda a Vernon a bajar las cajas del ático-gritaba Petunia desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno- ¿Vernon tienes la dirección de Marge? No quiero que se pierda el paquete...

Claro que la tengo mujer, ¿y tu que esperas muchacho? ve y baja esas cajas- dijo Vernon mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía el televisor- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo te permitimos vivir aquí, ¡Vamos no te quedes ahí parado!

-Voy, voy- susurro Harry dando media vuela hacia las escaleras dejando a Vernon viendo el noticiario matutino- si hubiese salido hace 10 minutos ya estaría en Diagon Alley, no quería tener que ir mañana- pensaba Harry mientras subía perezosamente las escaleras.

Mientras Harry subía, una extraña visita llegaba a tocar la puerta de Privet Drive #4, Dos hombres de tarje negro aparentemente normales estaban a la espera de que alguien les atendiera bajo la atenta mirada de los vecinos, ya que no todos los días se veía un lujoso mercedes negro estacionado en la acera frente al numero cuatro.

-Vernon abre la puerta por favor- pido petunia-¡Vernon! ¡la puerta!- grito petunia asomada desde la cocina

-Vale, vale ya voy- contesto malhumorado por tener que dejar de ver las noticias e ir a abrir- ¿si? ¿Que es lo que se les ofrece a estas horas?- Pregunto Vernon a los hombres

-Bu-buenos di-días- tartamudeo un hombre mayor de baja estatura y con el cabello grisáceo- bu-buscamos a la se-señora Pe-pe-tunia E-e-vans y-y a-al jo-joven Ha-rry Po-potter- balbuceo intimidado ante la mirada inquisidora de Vernon

-¿Para que buscan a Petunia?- Pregunto Vernon pasando por alto el hecho de que también buscaban a Harry

-También buscamos al joven Harry James Potter Evans, Señor ... - Añadió el otro hombre que era mas joven.

-Vernon Dursley, no me ha respondido, ¿para que buscan a mi esposa?- Pregunto nuevamente Vernon

-Es debido a un asunto familiar de la Sra. Petunia y del joven Harry, Sr Dursley- Contesto el joven- nos permitiría pasar, no creo que sea conveniente hablar aquí con todos los vecinos escuchando-

-Pasen- dijo no muy convencido Vernon- por allí esta la sala, tomen asiento en seguida viene petunia- les indico y fue a buscar a Petunia a la cocina

-¿Que es lo que desean?-Pregunto Petunia saliendo de la cocina con un trapo en las manos seguida de Vernon

-ve-venimos a-a- comenzó el hombre mayor

-Venimos a hablar sobre un asunto de su familia señora Dursley, pero antes requiero la presencia de su hijo y de su sobrino- interrumpió el joven- ¡oh vaya! Perdonen mi descortesía, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Marcus Morgan Fay y trabajo para la familia Ravenfort, Mi compañero es Isaac Mcmillan, subdirector de la Organización de Familias Antiguas Mágicas y no Mágicas de Gran Bretaña (OFAMNM)

-Ma-mágicas- Gimió Vernon- co-como sabe ... ¡como se atreve a venir a decir esas sandeces a mi casa!- Grito enfurecido Vernon- ¡Aquí no tenemos relación alguna con los de su clase! ¡Vallase ahora mismo!

-Sr. Dursley, le pido que se calme y me escuche, tengo varias cosas que hablar con ustedes y será mejor si están calmados- dijo tranquilamente Marcus, mientras mantenía contacto visual con Vernon y petunia alternadamente- ahora, podrían tomar asiento- señalo los sillones frente a él, momentos después Vernon y Petunia un tanto ausentes tomaron asiento, por la puerta de la sala apareció Dudley buscando el motivo de los gritos de su padre- joven Dursley seria tan amable de llamar al joven Potter y venir a la sala- Pidió Marcus mientras tomaba asiento frente a los señores Dursley, y Dudley salía lentamente - Vamos Isaac toma asiento, no muerden los sillones, ni ellos- dijo señalando a los Dursley

-M-Marcus, ¿ellos... va-van a estar bien? Tus ojos ...cambiaron de color, no de-deberías y-y ¿si el ministerio lo detecta?-murmuro Isaac

-No te preocupes por eso, no lo harán, es una habilidad mía, no pueden detectarla, ademas sirvió, ellos se han calmado y tu has dejado de tartamudear- Respondió Marcus

-Es verdad, ya me he calmado- dijo Isaac- aun así no tenias porque ...

-Y va de nuevo-murmuro Marcus- ¿porque no bajaran? Hace rato que subió el joven Dursley, tendré que subir, ¿estarás bien?-pregunto a Isaac quien miraba cautelosamente a Vernon- no te hará nada, esta tranquilo y así estará mientras yo lo desee, lo sabes, pero si te reconforta... Sr Dursley seria tan amable de traer un poco de te, en lo que subo por los jóvenes- pidió amablemente

-eh si, si, té, voy por el té- respondió Vernon dispuesto a ir a la cocina por lo encargado.

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Marcus- Sr Dursley también seria tan amable de traer algún aperitivo?

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Harry batallaba por bajar las cajas, que eran mas pesadas de lo que había creído, apilo dos y dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando choco con una gran mole, provocando que el contenido quedara desparramado por el piso.

-¡Dudley! ¿Que demonios haces ahí parado?- Pregunto molesto Harry

-Harry tienes que bajar a la sala- dijo Dudley- nos esperan, hay visitas

-¿Visitas? ¿quieren que baje?-Pregunto Harry asombrado-¿Que tienes acaso te han golpeado con la sartén? Pareces aturdido

-Estoy bien, hay que bajar- insistió Dudley- hay visitas y hay que bajar

-¿Que demonios pasa? ¿un embrujo? ¿pero quien? ¿mortífagos?- pensó Harry mientras sacaba la varita, al ver que Dudley no le decía nada se asusto, esperaba la reacción temerosa de Dudley mas no que se quedara tranquilamente parado a un lado de las escaleras, en lo que pensaba que hacer sintió que lo observaban y sin pensarlo apunto su varita hacia las escaleras, segundos después apareció Marcus.

-Buenos Días, usted debe ser el joven Potter- Saludo Marcus con una sonrisa en el rostro- hace un rato le he pedido al joven Dursley que le llamara pero como no bajaban he decidido subir- dijo sin inmutarse por ser apuntado con la varita-

-¿quien es usted?- Pregunto Harry bastante desconfiado de Marcus- ¿que hace aquí? ¿es mago? ¿usted le hizo eso?

-Soy Marcus Morgan Fay y trabajo para la familia Ravenfort, que hago aquí, vengo a darle cierta información sobre su familia, y al joven Dursley no le hecho nada que le afecte a largo plazo- Contesto Marcus tranquilamente- Joven Potter ¿porque no vamos a la sala y platicamos tranquilamente? El té ya ha de estar listo así que vamos- pidió – no desconfíe, no le haré daño, al contrario mi deber es protegerle-aclaro

-¿es mago?- insistió Harry- conteste

-si, de cierta forma lo soy, no se inquiete por eso, por favor acompañenme a la sala- pidió nuevamente- les aclarare sus dudas en medida de lo posible.

- bajare, pero no confío en usted- dijo Harry aun con la varita en la mano, pero ya no le apuntaba a Marcus

-Es un progreso, en fin, bajamos?- dijo mientras daba la espalda a Harry y bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Dudley y Harry

Mientras tanto en la sala, Vernon había llevado seis tazas, la azucarera, un plato con galletas y una tetera, todo estaba en la mesita de café, en ese momento se encontraba entretenido poniendo azúcar en una taza, mientras petunia limpiaba con el trapo una mancha en su delantal e Isaac miraba fijamente cada movimiento de Vernon temiendo un posible ataque de su parte.

-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo Marcus sentando en el sillón junto a Isaac y señalándole a Harry que se sentara frente suyo junto a Dudley- Harry el es Isaac Mcmillan, subdirector de la organización de Familias Antiguas Mágicas y no Mágicas de Gran Bretaña- aclaro ate la pregunta no dicha de Harry- Señora Dursley, joven Potter- Continuo Marcus- El motivo de la visita del señor Isaac y mía esta mañana se debe a que procedemos a entregarles los bienes heredados de su familia, la familia biológica de Petunia y Lilian Evans.

-Familia biológica? Que quiere decir? Mi mama es adoptada?-Pregunto Harry- Familias Mágicas? Como es que ..

- una cosa a la vez joven Harry- interrumpió Marcus- al final le contestare las dudas que tenga, si en mi esta hacerlo- aclaro- Sra., Dursley usted y su hermana hace veinticinco años aproximadamente iniciaron un tramite para encontrar a sus padres biológicos, o no señora Dursley?

-Solo fue porque Lilian quería, y madre la apoyaba, a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber la identidad de quienes nos abandonaron- contesto Petunia dejando el trapo a un lado y viendo fijamente a Marcus- ademas tengo entendido que Lilian tuvo contacto con ellos antes de nacer Harry, por lo demás no se nada y no me interesa finalizo volviendo a su estado aletargado

-Es verdad que Lilian Evans tuvo contacto con su familia biológica- continuo Marcus- y por lo que se solo vio un par de veces a su padre y a su tía, lamentablemente le informo que su madre falleció días después de que ustedes llegaran con los Evans, eso, cuando eran niñas. En fin su madre es de las ultimas herederas de la Familia Ravenfort que es una de las mas antiguas tanto en el mundo muggle como el el mágico, por lo tanto le corresponde una parte de la herencia de esa familia y también de la familia Gaunt, que es la familia de su padre-

-¡Gaunt! ¡Pero si es la familia de el!- Exclamo Harry dando un brinco haciendo que su taza de té cayera y el liquido se derramara en el piso

-Joven potter será mejor que se calme y tome asiento de nuevo -dijo Marcus a la vez que sacaba su varita y limpiaba el té- Isaac podrías sacar los documentos

-si, si un momento- respondió mientras sacaba varios papeles de un portafolios, al final saco un tubo con el emblema de Slyterin y otro con un emblema de un fénix de ojos verdes, ambos se los da a Marcus- No cree-es que seria me-mejor explicarle a-antes-

-tienes razón Isaac, toda la razón...- dijo Marcus- bien, veras Harry el motivo por el cual ustedes tienen derecho a parte de la herencia Gaunt es porque el ultimo es tu abuelo, Tom M. Riddle Gaunt , esposo de Lauren Ravenfort, tu abuela, padres de Lilian y Petunia Riddle Ravenfort, que fueron adoptadas por los muggles Harold y Rebecca Evans. Petunia, primera hija del matrimonio, Squib, casada con Vernon Dursley, muggle. Tiene un hijo varón llamado Dudley Dursley, también es Squib. Lilian, segunda hija del matrimonio, se caso con James Potter, mago, Tuvo un hijo llamado Harry J. Potter, mago.- explico rápidamente Marcus-

-¡Que! ¡Imposible!-se levanto y grito Harry - Mi madre, ella era de familia muggle, eso es imposible, no – termino murmurando y se dejo caer en el sillón- no puede ser ...

-Su madre joven Harry nació en una familia mágica, después de la muerte de su madre fue adoptada por una familia muggle, si no me cree puede revisar esto- dijo pasando ambos tubos- es la genealogía de cada Familia, para verlo solo tiene que poner su dedo sobre los sellos- indico

-Como se que no fue modificado?-pregunto Harry-

-solo un heredero de esa familia o alguien autorizado de la OFAMM puede ver estos registros, ninguno puede alterar su contenido ya que hay varios conjuros que lo impiden, y su actualización es automática, también tiene hechizos para eso- aclaro Isaac

Harry tomo ambos tubos y los abrió cuidadosamente, dentro de cada uno había un rollo de pergamino, al desenrollarlos aparecieron varios retratos diminutos entrelazados con finas lineas, de dos colores, dorada para enlazar matrimonios con aquellos que no pertenecen a la familia, y con rojo para marcar a los herederos

- mi madre no aparece en este pergamino- Dijo Harry sosteniendo el rollo perteneciente a la familia Ravenfort-

-oh un momento- pidió Marcus en lo que sacaba su varita- no voy a atacarte- aclaro ante la reacción de Harry, quien sostenía firmemente la varita--solo la necesito para hacer esto- dijo mientras ponía su varita en la parte inferior del pergamino y tiraba hacia abajo, al hacerlo nuevos retrataos subieron lentamente- haciendo ese movimiento puedes ver a los herederos mas recientes de cada familia, ves aquí esta- dijo señalando un retrato de su madre que estaba unido con una linea dorada con el de James Potter y hacia arriba con una linea roja con los retratos de Tom Riddle y Lauren Ravenfort- ves?, son tus abuelos-

-entonces, es verdad- dijo quedamente, Al mirar abajo de los retratos de sus padres se percato que del hilo dorado que los unía salían dos hilos rojos- Tengo una hermana??!!!!- Grito al ver un retrato de el mismo junto al de una chica

-así es, para ser precisos, es su melliza- aclaro Isaac que hasta ese momento se había mantenido expectante- actualmente vive en la mansión Ravenfort, con su tía abuela y su prima

-¡¿como es que tengo una melliza y no lo sabia?!-grito Harry de pie frente a Marcus- conteste Marcus-No que iba a aclararme las cosas!-exclamo irritado

-no creí que llegaríamos a este punto- pensó Marcus- joven Harry, la información que usted desea solo se la puede dar mi señora, su tía abuela, a mi no me han dado autorización de revelarle mucho, ya que son asuntos delicados- contesto, tratando de calmar a Harry

-no entiendo- murmuro Harry después de unos segundo- ¿a eso llama asuntos delicados? y que hay con que Voldemort es mi abuelo o que mi madre no era hija de muggles ¿el que tenga una melliza es un asunto delicado? En verdad no entiendo- continuo dejandose caer en el sillón- ¿como pudieron ocultar todo eso?-

-Harry se que es difícil asimilar toda esta información de golpe, y aun mas en tu caso, pero quiero que entiendas que las cosas que te han dicho a lo largo de estos años no son lo que parecen, para entender mejor todo esto te llevare, a la casa de mi señora ella te explicara lo demás, por otra parte- continuo, viendo a Petunia-¿Sra. Dursley?

-Si?-respondió viendo a Marcus-

-Sus padres biológicos le han dejado una herencia a usted y a su hijo y para reclamarla debe ir a la OFAMNM, el señor Isaac les llevara y ayudara en los tramites necesarios para el proceso

-herencia?- murmuro Vernon saliendo de su ensoñacion- ¿es mucho dinero?

-Mi-mis Padres Biológicos?!- Exclamo Petunia asustando a Dudley- ¿Ellos me han dejado algo?- dijo sorprendida

- Así es, el señor Isaac los llevara, hay un coche esperandolos afuera- añadió Marcus-Isaac, te lo encargo, yo llevare al joven Harry a la Mansión-

-E-esta b-bien, Supongo, Señores Dursley, por aquí po-por favor- Señalo Isaac la salida

-No iremos con ellos?-Pregunto Harry desde el sillón-

-no, usaremos un trasladador que nos llevara directo a la mansión- respondió mientras guardaba los pergaminos en su tubo correspondiente y se los daba a Harry- son tuyos, ahora te pertenecen, la OFAMNM tiene una copia de cada uno- aclaro

-¿Marcus? ¿como se llama la Señora Ravenfort?- pregunto harry

-Su nombre es Rebecca Ravenfort- Contesto Marcus- antes de irnos, toma Harry ponte esto- dijo entregandole un dije de fénix negro con los ojos verdes- es para evadir las medidas de seguridad, y así no armar un alboroto a la hora de irnos- añadió, luego de su bolsillo saco un pesado anillo de oro con el emblema de la familia Ravenfort- es nuestro trasladador- informo- en un par de minutos se activara

-Como sabe lo de las medidas de seguridad?- Pregunto Harry-

-Es obvio, por una parte eres menor de edad en un hogar muggle por otro lado el ministerio te vigila mas de cerca ya que eres tu- contesto- ademas mi señora ha pedido averiguar todo sobre ti, y la cadena es una medida parea evadir el sistema de seguridad mágico que te vigila, aunque en unas seis u ocho horas se activara, para ese momento ya no habrá nadie aquí- dijo viendo el reloj- bien, ya es hora, Harry podrías tomar el anillo, te llevara a la mansión, te veré en un rato

-no iba a ir conmigo?-pregunto Harry tomando el anillo-

-lo siento, ha surgido un inconveniente- contesto Marcus viendo la ventana- te veré al rato

-pe-pero ...- no pudo terminar ya que la sensación de ser jalado a través de un tubo se hizo presente, cuando llego a su destino, cayo de senton frente a una gran mansión en medio del campo.

Espero que este capi les haya gustado, este fic ya tenia bastante tiempo rondando mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirlo Xp, envíen comentarios para saber si les gusto o no les gusto, o lo que piensan. Espero poder actualizar cada 15 días, ya tengo algunos capis así que iré subiendo pronto, Espero sus Reviews.

Atte Elena W.H.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mucho, se que no he actualizado… tengo muchos fragmento sueltos y muchas ideas, sin embargo estoy en un punto muerto, se en que fundamentar la historia, los personajes etc, pero no se que es lo que quiero, Dumbledore no es exactamente el punto central (no quiero que sea una vendetta y solo eso) quiero entremezclar el mundo muggle y el magico (no solo limitado al mundo de potter). Por ultimo, voy a hacer reajustes en el capitulo 1, entre ellos el mas notable sera el cambio de edad [a 13 años, ubicando la historia al final de su segundo año], el motivo es que me da mas libertad de manejar el desarrollo de los alguien tiene alguna sugerencia les estare muy agradecida.

Atte

Lilian Mordwood N.


	3. Chapter 3

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Leth Nekoi


End file.
